Just a Fluke JadeXDave
by strange-is-easier
Summary: Sometimes I find it strange how the world can change so slowly and yet at the same time everything you know can be tossed out the window in less than a day. Being the Prospit princess this was in a way, expected and yet when I was told I had to marry the Dersite prince, it seemed like my entire world was imploding in on itself.
1. Prolouge

**_Sometimes I find it strange how the world can change so slowly and yet at the same time everything you know can be tossed out the window in less than a day. After that you must learn a whole other set of rules from scratch. Being the Prospit princess this was in a way, expected and yet when my parents came and announced to me that when I was old enough I would have to marry the Dersite prince I couldn't hold back my shock. I had only been five at the time but I knew exactly what it had meant, so I did the only thing that a five year old was able to do, I ran and hid, ignoring my younger brother John's consistent yelling for me to come back. It seemed like my entire world was imploding in on itself and I was only five how was I supposed to know that things could get so much worse._**

_"Jade, where did you go, please come back!" I listened to my four year old brother's pleas as he runs straight past the door way I was currently hiding in. I held back more tears as I ran in the opposite direction towards the old music room. I had discovered it a while ago and always disappeared into it when things got difficult. I never told anyone about my discovery, not even Jake, who had always been like an older brother to me. When I arrived I immediately slid underneath the piano to continue with my sobbing fit and it isn't long before I fall asleep._

_I'm not sure how long I was asleep but I am woken up by unfamiliar voices. Confusion overtakes my mind at first but is quickly replaced by fear as I am yanked out from underneath the piano. _

_"Looks like we've found the princess," says the cloaked man currently holding me up by my ankle. My eyes scan the four men as my fear increases, they are all wearing strange hats and seem to range to all different sizes from tall and skinny to short and round. The one currently holding me seems to be just a bit taller than what can be considered the middle. I want to scream or call for help but I can't seem to find my voice as I continue to stare at my captors open mouthed in fear._

_"See boss that wasn't so hard," the short and round one says looking up at the man a little smaller than the one currently keeping me suspended in the air, "Can we go now?" The one called 'Boss' simply looks at you before a terrifying smile breaks out across his face._

_"Of course Deuce, Droog I think it's time for the princess' nap," Looking back at the one holding my foot I quickly figure he is Droog as he sprays something into my face._

_When I start to wake up again I'm in some sort of shack, I sit straight and begin to panic as I start to recall the events of the last few hours. Scanning the room franticly I note a small window near about four or five feet up from the floor and a closed door on the opposite side. The room is altogether cluttered with various boxes and bags scattered about on the floor. Looking at the door I debate trying to run, but I quickly shake off the idea deciding that it's probably locked. I instead turn my attention to the window figuring out a way I could stack the boxes so they wouldn't fall when I stepped on them._

_"Well seems like our princess it finally awake," I jump at the unexpected interruption and turn my head back towards the door to see the short man called Deuce, "I was wondering if you would sleep for too long then starve, or something like that," I just stare at him, "Well here's your dinner, eat up," he sets down the tray of food before stepping out and closing the door again, this time you hear the telltale sound of the lock clicking into place. Looking at the food set out in front of me dismay starts to sink into my entire being. I've been kidnapped by four strange men, I don't know where I am, and I don't have any way to get home. After I've come to this conclusion the strangest thing happens, I scream, the sound is ripped out of my throat and a loud roar vibrates my eardrums; I watch as the entire shack crumbles and falls to pieces I'm alone in the middle of the woods as I continue to scream and scream, for hours, days, or minutes I'm not really sure, but I do remember when I stopped, because that was when I met Bec, the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Then he looks straight into my eyes and speaks._

_"What is your name girl?" he asks as I stare at him, mystified, he hadn't even moved his mouth._

_"J-Jade," I answered and he just nodded his head circling me, "Um excuse me Mr. Wolf but what just happened, I don't understand."_

_"I understand your confusion but do not worry, this is nothing to be afraid of, you have been blessed with a great gift," he said approaching me._

_"I still don't understand Mr. Wolf," I said crossing my arms in an attempt to protect myself from the sudden chill._

_"Please call me Bec, now we must get moving a few hunters have heard your screaming," he said nudging me to my feet with his head. I just nodded and looked down at my now hopelessly ruined dress as I walked with him._

_"Bec what is going to happen to me now?" I asked still keeping my head down._

_"Well if you wish I shall take you under my care and teach you to use this new power," he said still looking straight ahead. I thought about his proposal for a moment before once again wondering how I was supposed to get home._

_"Where am I, exactly?" I asked turning my head to look at him._

_"You are in the forest surrounding the Derse kingdom," he replied keeping his voice neutral while I wanted to burst into tears, the Derse kingdom was at least a five day trip by carriage, there was no way I could walk there by myself even if Bec decided to come with me I probably wouldn't survive very long. There was only one choice for me at the moment._

_"Well I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, so please if it's not too much trouble I would like to stay with you. Bec turned his head and gave me a look that seemed to be filled with pity._

_"I see, then I shall try to make this experience away from home as comfortable as possible," he said as we continued to walk through the unfamiliar forest._

_"Thank you Bec."_


	2. Chapter 1

_~ {Fourteen years later} ~_

_"Jade come down from there!" _Bec shouted up at me his voice filled with concern.

"Bec I'm fine I just want to make sure there are no hunters nearby," I yelled from my perch halfway up a tree.

_"I don't sense anyone nearby,"_ He said making a show to sniff the air.

"Your sense has been wrong before, and hey better safe than sorry," I said and continued to climb the tall tree absentmindedly listening to Bec's grumbling below me. When I finally got to the top of the tree I made sure to stick close to the trunk and keep out of sight, if there where hunters around then the second I showed myself I would be dead. Now over the past few years a few people had noticed me and Bec's residence in the woods, and even though the fact that a girl living with a wolf was strange most people really didn't mind. But there had been more people then I'd like to admit catching me performing my magic, after that I was immediately dubbed the witch of the great wood and gained a bounty on my head the size of Skaia. Luckily no one has gotten the chance to see my face so I could still go into town without being shot down, of course after the first incident Bec had thought it best I call myself Jane – after my old nursemaid – while in town so I'm not recognized as the missing Prospit princess.

_"I do believe you've had a good enough look please come down now," _Bec said impatiently still holding that touch of concern in his voice.

"I'm coming, hold on a second," I yelled silently climbing down with a small smile on my face. Bec always acted like the big tough animal he is but I know that he does care quite deeply for me, and even after everything that has happened I feel the same. I still occasionally think about John and my old family but after crying about it for a while I came to understand that I would not be able to get back anytime soon. Then after a few years I just stopped thinking about my old home on Prospit and just adjusted to my life with Bec. Even though I could go back to Prospit now I don't want to, Bec is my family now and this forest is my home.

When I reached the ground I pulled my bow off my back and gave a quick pat on the head to Bec before darting through the woods. I was careful that not a single sound escaped from my feet. Bec comes up next to me as we silently run towards the Dersite kingdom. I don't go into town all that often simply because Bec and I hunt for our food, but it was nice to actually get some **human** contact every now and again.

_"Jade, to your left!" _Bec shouts out as I'm almost impaled by a flying arrow. Making sure my hood is low enough to keep my face hidden in its shadow I quickly pull an arrow from my own quiver and shoot the man in the leg. I watch with silent satisfaction when he falls to the ground managing to trip up a few of his buddies. Turning away from the men I begin running again in the opposite direction as quickly as I can. Bec is at my side again instantly as another arrow gets lodged into the tree on my right.

**_"Bec we can outrun them easily,"_** I say using the mind speaking trick that Bec had taught me.

_"Of course we can have I taught you nothing,"_ He says and the two of us split up, the men all follow me as I feel Bec's and my own magic start to flicker in the air. Then in an instant I'm transported fifty feet from the edge of the forest. Glancing around at my surroundings I locate Bec lounging on a rock and smile at him.

_"You know one day you're going to need to use that trick and I will not be around to help," _He says in an attempt to sound cross with me. I just roll my eyes as I chant the short spell to change into my town clothes.

"Alright Bec I'll be back in an hour," I said as I started towards the small Derse town.

_~ {Dave POV} ~_

"Dave I do not believe this is a good idea," Rose says still managing to keep her normal pompous attitude while surrounded by a bunch of drunk men trying to hit on her.

"I know it's not a good idea but frankly I don't care," I reply trying to imitate just how high and mighty she was acting.

"Dave I am serious someone might recognize you," she said in a more hushed voice this time.

"Rose relax believe it or not this isn't the first time I've come out here," I said shooting her a look over my shoulder from my spot on the bar stool.

"That means nothing to me, you could still do something stupid and manage to get yourself killed," She says crossing her arms as I roll my eyes.

"I promise to be safe," I said sarcastically turning completely around to face her. She opens her mouth to say something else but at that moment I completely tune out finding the patrons of The Green sun much more interesting. After a good minute of her talking I decide that it's probably best she doesn't wake up the large man passed out on the stool next to me, but just as I'm about to speak the loud voice of the bartender interrupts me.

"Jane, it's been awhile," he says and I look back at him before following his line of sight to find the most shocking pair of green eyes. I allow my own shaded eyes to follow her as she takes a seat at a nearby table. Now this girl wasn't really the type that would win a professional beauty contest but I'd be lying if I she didn't look gorgeous to me.

"Dave, listen to me when I am talking," Rose shouts forcing me to turn my gaze away from the girl.

"Rose I know you're just worrying about me but trust me when I say I'll be fine," I say in a last ditch desperate attempt so stay and possibly get that girl's address.

"We are going Dave," she says in that deep voice that lets you know she's serious, letting out a sigh I follow her out the door shooting the green eyed girl a couple of last looks over my shoulder. _It's a shame I'll probably never see her again_, I thought to myself.


End file.
